


【最王】倒带

by Yurilili



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurilili/pseuds/Yurilili
Summary: 最王的末日贴贴
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 8





	【最王】倒带

**Author's Note:**

> 原文：yuri  
> 修改：starrystar
> 
> 限定首尾挑战：  
> 谁也没想到，世界末日突然降临  
> “我爱你，胜于生命。”

谁也没想到，世界末日突然降临。

一切是那样毫无征兆，王马小吉正在给鱼缸里的金鱼喂食，突然鱼儿躁动不安地在鱼缸里乱转，纷纷凑向水面，然后他看到一抹靓丽的红一跃而出，像烧灼了自己生命的火焰一样，然后落在黑色的地板上，漂亮的大尾巴抖了抖，就不再动了。

他受到感召一样看向窗外，红色的流星从天空划过，然后越来越近、越来越近，直到撞击在地面上，无情的把建筑碾成齑粉，间或有些石块砸在躁动不安地在城市里乱转的人们身上，鲜红的花朵在地上绽放，与陨石相比之下纤细无比的双腿抖了抖，再也不挣扎了。

细碎的石头在空中崩裂，炮弹般的速度直直冲向他的窗户，王马小吉只来得及闪进一旁的厨房，就听到“哗”地一声，特制的防弹玻璃变成了一地碎片，残骸在砸出凹陷的地板上无助地泛着微光。

这或许就是末日了吧？王马小吉蹲在地上，伸出食指沾了一点地上的碎片，玻璃不仅仅是因为受力而破碎，似乎还被高温侵蚀，才形成了如此奇怪的“遗物”。

如果这真的是世界末日的话……  
他转身去抚摸桌子上的相框，表情是少有的认真。  
“我只想要见到你。”

他将相片取出，放在心口，推开门，匆匆跑了出去，纤长的双腿在血肉和乱石之中踩出一条通路，却坚定得像是要奔赴战场的士兵。  
“毕竟小最原的命可是输给了我，那是属于我的东西，不管是天灾还是人祸都不能被夺走。”

想到此处，他奔跑了起来，踏过碎裂的砖石，像是受到指引一般前进，火焰、哀嚎，人们凄惨的形状在周围飞舞，可他都仿佛看不见，穿越高楼之间的空洞和悬浮于半空的陨石，只是径直奔向两人放学时分别的那个路口，他远远看到那个黑色的身影，在等待他一样。

时间在一瞬间静止，本来尖锐得要撕裂耳膜的声响化成混沌的鼓动，没有纷飞的死亡，也没有末日的绝望，仅仅在视线所及之处，独属于他们的时间在静静流淌。

“最原终一，你喜欢我吗？”

最原终一沉默着，一言不发。

“你喜欢我吗？”王马小吉又重复了一次，他向前一步，揽住想要后退的最原终一，紧紧抱住。

小最原真的是一个细心的人，他拨弄着最原终一通红的耳垂，心想，他会在我感觉热的时候坐到我身边，假装在吹风扇，但是扇叶的风明明都向着我;会在我学习的时候给我买芬达;还会把我恶作剧完成后掉在现场的衣服扣子带回来……

他仰起下颌，看着最原终一无措的表情和无处安放的手，安静地等待着他的回答。

最原终一的表情充满了茫然和纠结，他紧闭眼睛蹙起眉头，似乎在内心挣扎，最终，他的手臂试探着环住了王马小吉的身体，动作有些僵硬，小心翼翼地低下头，在他的眉间落下一吻。

他张开口，但发出的声音因为紧张艰涩变调，显得有些滑稽，他清了清嗓子，直视着王马。

“我喜欢你，王马君。”他坚定而郑重地说。

他似乎放下了什么重担一样，露出了一个温柔的笑容，“我想要更加了解你，想知道你说的话哪些是真的，哪些是假的，也想要对你好，哪怕你以后不喜欢我，我也不会后悔。”

在火光中，他金色的眼睛里盛满了枫糖，甜蜜的爱意几乎要流淌出来，他拉住王马小吉的手，手指插进柔软的指缝间，十指交扣着握在心口，王马小吉能感受到身体传来的热度，能感受到心脏的跳动，“砰、砰”的有力节奏牵引着他，他下意识屏住呼吸，直至两人的心跳合为一拍。

断墙，铁门，裸露的钢筋扭曲着伸向天空，断裂的樱花树，花瓣随着污水蜿蜒散落一地，掉在晕开的血渍中，像凝固的斑驳油彩，划破肚子、露着棉絮的泰迪熊唱着走调的音乐，纽扣眼睛要掉不掉地悬着，柔软的绒毛沾上了灰尘，四肢歪歪扭扭，像一个怪异的拥抱。

“Each one of us has a bucket of love  
我们每个人都是爱情的容器  
Cut this into pieces, break us down to the cell  
切成一块一块，分解如细胞般微小  
Merge us back up ”  
再将我们融为一体

王马小吉的双眼笑成了两道弯弯的月亮，在血红的太阳逐渐西沉，在火光和爆炸逐渐寂灭之后，他小小的手蜷缩在袖口里，微长的指甲扣紧手心，有一丝紧张，却在走了几步之后还是下定决心般回头招手。  
“喂，小最原，来做吧。”  
“诶……诶？”

无视了侦探红到发烫的脸颊和试探性质的谎言鉴别，他意味不明地笑了起来，灵活的手指绕到腿部解开自己的拘束带，又动作迅速地踢掉裤子，白净光裸的双腿和挺翘的臀部暴露在空气中，在夜色中仿佛带着点莹润的、羊脂玉似的光泽，仿若邀请。  
他询问，他便解答。  
因为嘛，按照一份调查，99%的恋人之间，在世界末日来临之前是想要做爱的哦？  
什么乱七八糟的调查啊。  
年轻的侦探露出些许困惑的苦笑，却下一秒被对方的身体吸去了目光。

他的身体实在纤瘦，抬手间衣摆下露出深邃的腰窝，无法想象这样单薄的身体会有这么两团丰满的臀肉，他平坦的下腹到腿根的隐秘部位都光洁细腻，双腿微微并拢着，赤裸的足踩在废墟之间，柔和的光笼罩在他周身，玲珑剔透的紫色眼睛带着点笑意，断壁残垣间宛如精美的象牙雕塑，几乎有些圣洁。

“总之——为了不让小最原到死都是可怜的纯情DT，本总统兼男朋友决定勉为其难帮助你一下咯？”

圣洁的天使语出惊人，打破这份静谧的美丽画卷，把呆滞的最原终一拉回尚有烟火味的人间，他猛地惊醒，试图脱下自己的衣服给对方遮盖。

“欸——可是作为处男死掉也太丢人了吧？真的好可怜喔，就算小最原自己不在意的话也多少满足一下身为男友的我的愿望吧。”王马小吉鼓起脸颊，双手握拳、前倾身体，这种动作由他有些稚气的身形做出来毫无违和，清澈明亮的眼睛仰视着最原终一，像个乞求糖果的孩童。

——虽然他的请求似乎有点奇怪。

如果害羞的话……  
仅仅解开裤子就好了。

被毫不犹豫地推到一块石头作为垫背之后，白皙的指尖暧昧地在黑色裤子的拉链上划过，紫色眼睛的恶魔在耳边低喃着诱惑的语句，最原终一一言不发地扭过头，伸手拂开在他胯部画圈挑逗的手指，不去看王马小吉。

“拜托~小最原~あなた♡？”王马小吉笑嘻嘻地歪头看着最原终一，拉长着尾音撒娇，满意地看见他身体一震，脸上露出些错愕和羞涩的表情。

于是他半跪在地上，嘴唇微张，雪白的齿咬住最原终一裤子的拉链，轻轻拉下，晶莹的唾液顺着嘴角落到裤子上，濡湿一团。

不等最原终一反驳，他隔着布料舔了一下那根微微勃起的性器，虽然之前一直表现出游刃有余的放浪姿态，但毕竟只是嘴上的逞强，作为毫无经验的处男，在真正面对同性的器官时忍不住有些难为情，他脸颊微红，水润的眼里有羞涩，也有情动 ，睫毛蝴蝶一样颤抖，逞强似的咬了咬唇，拽下了最原终一的内裤，那根火热的东西一下弹了出来，几乎戳到他的鼻尖，带着一股腥甜的气味。

粉嫩柔软的舌在最原终一腿根的皮肤舔来舔去，留下淫靡的水痕，有些紧张的屏息让吐出的气息滚热而微颤，打在最原终一的皮肤上，也漫开一点红色，鼻尖猫儿似的在他下体蹭了蹭，红艳的嘴唇亲吻着敏感的会阴和柱身，嘴唇包住牙齿轻轻含住一边的卵蛋，感受到性器逐渐变得硬挺，纤细的手指握住他的性器撸动，舌尖舔过冠状沟，最原终一发出一声惊叫，那声音被快感刺激地变了调，暧昧又情色。

似乎受到了鼓励，王马小吉的舌顺着柱身浮起的青筋吮吸，感受着血管有力的搏动，轻轻舔吻着圆滑的龟头，口水和前列腺液混合着，把性器涂抹地晶亮，他猛地含住最原终一的顶端，收缩着口腔含住包裹，却反而被触碰到了敏感的上牙膛，密集的神经末梢被刺激着，口腔和鼻尖充满心上人的气味，他的身体也忍不住有些发热。

王马小吉抓住脖颈上的围巾丢到一边，任由它染上尘土，他后背的绳子解开了，裸露着白皙的颈，散开的衣襟半掩着展翅欲飞的蝴蝶骨，因为快感弓起的脊背紧接着一个滑腻如脂的屁股，莹白饱满的臀肉夹着一道深深的股缝，湿漉漉的带着艳色，因为动作微微凸出一点儿，流出些清澈的液体，他嘴上动作不停，手指转而来到后穴，试探着抚摸那个入口，食指伸进去浅浅的戳刺，他的指尖勾住肠肉，整个身体都微微颤抖，原本裹紧性器的嘴唇也微微张开着喘息，他红着脸继续让自己的手指深入体内，反复抽送直到穴口松软，再送进第二根手指，嫣红的后穴紧箍着纤细的手指，随着抽插的动作时而吐出一圈水淋淋的嫩红，淫水被挤出洞口，粘腻地拉着长丝滑落在地。

感觉到自己的身体大概可以容纳对方，王马小吉吐出了嘴里的性器，最原终一在他的要求下半躺半倚在石块上，而王马小吉毫不客气的跨坐在他的小腹上，又软又翘的臀部在胯间轻轻摩擦给予刺激，赤裸的大腿张开，夹紧了臀瓣摩擦着挺立的阴茎，那饱满的龟头时而擦过柔嫩的穴口，微微含住一点又离开，嫣红的眼湿黏黏地抽搐，一开一合的动作——像是一个无声的邀请。

“呜♡~”王马小吉湿润微张的穴口对准最原终一的性器，缓缓坐了下去，他的身体第一次被他人进入，下意识的抗拒着，又紧又窄的内壁让巨物寸步难行，臀肉哆哆嗦嗦的，他深呼吸着，轻缓地摇动屁股，随着更多的肠液分泌出来，他的嫩肉逐渐放松，王马小吉抬起身体，又重新下沉，渐渐的体会到了酥麻地痒，蠕动的穴口裹紧性器吞吐，发出些暧昧的声响。

没有人知道现在究竟是何时，这不是黑夜，也不是早晨，无言的灯光洒落一地，映照着废墟中的瓦砾，映照着交缠的雪白躯体，王马小吉跨坐在最原终一的身上，扭动着腰胯放肆的呻吟着，雪白的屁股上蒙着一层汗水和淫液，上下起伏着吞吐最原终一的性器，粉嫩的娇小穴口被摩擦地艳红，打出一片滑腻的白色泡沫，湿滑的肠肉乖巧的吮吸吞吐，时而恶趣味的收紧颤动，他发出满意的长叹，感受着体内的坚硬火热的温度，白嫩的膝盖被地上的碎石块划出血痕，但他毫不在乎地继续动作，俯身与最原终一接吻，温顺的唇齿相依并不能满足他，他舔吻最原的唇，灵活地撬开牙齿，舔过他的口腔，感受着身下人的颤栗，又去挑逗他柔软的舌，两条湿软的舌头交缠，发出啧啧的水声，夹杂着暧昧模糊的喘息。

最原终一被吻得喘不过气的时候，调皮的入侵者突然撤出了口腔，四片唇瓣间拉起一条淫靡的丝，他睁开迷蒙的眼睛，见王马小吉笑盈盈地看着他，汗湿的发丝黏在那张泛着清热潮红的脸颊上，紫色的眼睛毫不避讳的与他对视，里面盛满热烈的情意，他似乎有些累了，不再抬动身体，只是扭动着臀部轻轻摩擦着自己的敏感点，猫儿一样慵懒地拉长尾音呻吟，他的体内温热滑腻到了极致，软化成油脂般的火热肠腔柔柔吸吮着最原终一的性器。

最原终一直起身来与他对视，试探性的伸出舌尖舔了一下王马小吉的唇瓣，白净的脸一下涨得通红，犹豫了几秒又闭着眼睛凑上去啄吻了一下他的额头，随后那樱花似的唇瓣辗转到他的眼角、鼻尖，最后轻轻落在唇角，轻轻地、柔柔地，带着说不出的爱意和珍重，这样的亲昵似乎就耗尽了他全部的勇气，只是快速地把头扭到了一边，露出黑色碎发间羞红的耳朵。

王马小吉几乎要笑出声来，他勾住逃避现实的小鸵鸟的脖颈，把笑声带着滚热的呼吸送进他的耳朵，舌尖从他的耳廓滑到玲珑的耳垂，轻轻舔咬着耳骨，他凑得那么近，能看见最原终一脸上细小的绒毛。

感觉到温热的鼻息打在脸上，那双闪躲的金色眼睛犹豫着瞥了过来，正好对上了王马小吉似笑非笑的表情，最原终一把因为害羞涨红的脸颊埋进对方的颈窝，泄愤似的咬了上去，但又犹豫着怕咬疼了王马小吉，最后只是幼犬磨牙似的在那块白嫩皮肉上蹭了蹭，不痛不痒的，王马小吉又想笑了。

“小最原怎么还这么害羞，明明超——大胆的就在在外面和我做了呢！”王马小吉窝在他怀里，笑着蹭他的胸口，不老实的在最原脖颈上吸出一串艳红暧昧的吻痕，然后满意的欣赏着自己的“战利品”，像一个巡视自己领土的、骄傲的小皇帝。

最原终一忍无可忍的堵住他喋喋不休的嘴，同时毫无技巧的一插到底，王马小吉的穴口被这简单粗暴的动作捅得变形，嫣红的肉穴绷不住地吐出一汪晶莹的肠液，发出咕啾咕啾的水声，他被着疼痛夹杂着快感的动作逼得发疯，推开最原终一大口喘息着，肉嘟嘟的屁股下意识扭动，身体的最深处也被捅开，细细亵玩着每一寸褶皱，他浑身绷紧，双眼翻白，生理性泪水无法控制的流了满脸，额头和鼻尖冒着细密的汗水，涎水打湿了下巴，濡湿的嫩红舌尖无力的吐出一截，落在唇瓣上。

敏感点也被不停地摩擦，各处的神经末梢被同时刺激着，身体仿佛被不间断的微弱电流刺激着，被巨大的性器插入顶弄，下半身都不存在了一般，软化成一滩烂泥，他的嘴里只能吐出媚叫，话语被汹涌的快感冲碎成甜腻的呜咽，这令人抓狂的性爱没有持续太久，在王马小吉高潮时内壁挤压绞紧的刺激下，同样是初次的最原终一也将滚热的精液一股股喷洒在火热的内壁。

“呃——呜嗯。”他的身体像绷紧了弦的弓，仍然在喘息着，最原终一本想悄悄拔出性器，但在龟头脱离穴口的一刻发出了“啵”的羞耻水声，白浊从合不拢的穴口缓缓流出，两个人同时涨红着脸，一言不发。

“小最原好像有什么想说的？”王马小吉看着欲言又止的最原终一，笑着刮了一下他的鼻尖。

“王马君，这个世界怎么才能恢复呢？”最原终一突然的发言让王马小吉脸上的红晕霎时间退去，他的眼睛深沉地琢磨不透，带着点思索和审度的意味。

最原终一感觉到自己身处的位置似乎变了，街道、山脉、河流，叶脉一样汇聚在一点——在他的脚下，而他像树叶上的蚂蚁。他既感觉到自己的渺小，又感觉到凌驾于世界规则的高高在上，身旁的王马小吉赤裸着还带着性爱痕迹的身体，面无表情地看着他。

“你是什么时候发现的？你知道了多少？”

他的动作看似放松，眼神却充满了威胁，该说是超高校级的总统的气场吗？一股莫名的压力从他身上散发出来。  
最原终一温和地笑了笑，视线扫过去破碎的世界，仿佛在说“这就是答案”，一道道柔光像软绵绵的水母从他们周围划过，流星一样洒落下细碎的光芒，就算是最为痛苦的哀鸣，也化为绚丽的烟花。在这里，一切被无限制地拉长了，也被不经意地扭曲……但是，不行的，仅凭这点程度的暗示无法洗脑超高校级的侦探，因为他永远不会放弃思考，也永远不会停止寻找真相。  
“这个问题，我倒是更想问王马君呢。”

“我当然早就知道自己的能力嘛！我可是恶之总统，为了自己的爱情牺牲其他人也不奇怪吧？”王马小吉双臂交叠背在脑后，歪头看着最原终一。

“我知道这是骗人的。”

“哈~？这么信任我吗？”王马小吉挑高了一边眉毛，却在对上最原终一认真的眼神时，露出点无奈的表情。

“嘻嘻……果然瞒不过小最原呢，果然我什么都不说你也能明白，”他颇为满意地点点头，“我拥有某种程度上心想事成的能力，但是我不能控制这件事的过程，我本来没有很在意它，也没有怎么使用它，但是我遇到了你。”

“我喜欢你，连续平手一百次的猜拳游戏，还有全是7的扑克游戏……聪明如你，真的不怀疑我是怎么做到的吗？是哦，这一切都在我的计划之中！这个世界是王马小吉的！”他摊开双手，露出一个笑容，像是满意于自己的作品一般，用欣赏的目光观察着最原终一的表情。

我喜欢你，所以我愿意用一切作为交换。

“果然小最原也如我所料的被我吸引了呢！啊哈~我之前说谎了，其实你一点都不无聊哦。我本来以为这样就足够了，可是小最原身边渐渐有了很多人啊，百田、春川、赤松……”他的声音逐渐低落，小得近乎呢喃，低垂下头，微长的刘海遮挡，看不清他的表情，“那个明明只注视我一个人的小最原突然有了很多朋友，我忍不住就会想……如果我能用什么办法独占你呢？”

我喜欢你，所以我想成为你身边的唯一。

“我……”最原终一的话语被王马小吉堵住，他的食指抵在最原的唇上，带着扭曲的、恶意的笑容，不容插言地继续说：“但是我不在意，如果这个世界毁灭的话，我就会成为你唯一的选择，你会永远和我在一起。”

淡淡的黄白色的火光在他们身后怦然绽放，只闪耀一瞬，又骤然消减，但这光芒却从未停息，像颤动着脆弱翅膀扑向火焰的飞蛾，明知结局还是忍不住接近，在绽放生命最后的绚丽花火后，化作尘埃散落一地。

柔和的月光点缀在他的肩头和发际，但最原终一却完全被浓重的黑影遮盖，浓重到让人无法喘息的恶意旋转着倾泻下来，王马小吉的手指暧昧地绕起侦探鬓角的一缕发丝，一片阴影下，只有他的双眼熠熠生辉。

喜欢……已经不仅仅只是停留在喜欢，在经历了漫长时间的等待之后，他终于发现了堆积着凝结起来的情绪，已经叫嚣着更菁纯的情意。  
所以——

“不过我改变主意了。” 他叹了口气，周身的恶意消散了，只是有点平静的看着最原终一，“刚才是骗你的，我破坏了游戏规则，如果我不阻止的话，连你也会一起死去，只要违规者消失了，'规则'就会自动修复这个世界。”

“……！”  
最原终一猛地抬头，他似乎意识到了什么，大睁的双眼里写满了难以置信，而那双瞳孔所倒映出的则是令人心碎的景象。

已经不仅仅是“想占有他”的喜欢。

王马小吉，他只是微笑着，拥抱着落下泪的最原终一，四肢、身体、头颈，像是磷粉一样散落，随着风融化。

高楼拔地而起，樱花树屹立着、灼灼盛开着、绚烂的树冠伸展向天空，车流涌动，人来人往——世界在他的眼前倒带了，仿佛什么都没有发生过。

“【我们每个人都是爱情的容器】，小最原还记得这首歌吗？我对你的爱就和你存在的世界一样，这么——大。”

“我存在于世间，风雨光尘都是我。”

“你被我照耀着，呼吸着我，伸手就能抚摸到我，这不是遗言哦？我并没有离开你，而你也无法离开我。”

最原终一环抱着空气的手缓缓收紧，一片花瓣擦过他的唇，像一个若有似无的亲吻，带着他飘散在风中的最后一句低语。

“我爱你，胜于生命。”

——CONTINUE——

最原终一猛地惊醒，脸颊还带着冰凉的泪水，他刚想抬手去擦，却听到熟悉的声音，仪器中麻痹的身体知觉逐渐的恢复，腰胯上同样熟悉的温热触感让他瞬间绷紧了身体。

“早安~你总算醒啦~小最原还是那么喜欢赖床呢~”王马小吉双腿大张着跨坐在他的胯间，艳红舌尖舔上他的脸颊，柔软的唇吻过他眼角的泪水，最原终一被熟悉的动作唤醒了某段微妙的暧昧记忆，脸一下涨得通红。

“呜哇，刚醒就想到了什么色色的事情吗！小最原果然是闷骚大变态。”虽然嘴上这么说，他柔软的屁股却在最原终一的下体蹭了蹭，充满暗示。

“王马君……”最原终一大脑有些混沌，他的手伸出又收回，像是怕碰碎泡沫一样，脸上带着不可思议的表情，王马小吉不由分说地直接拉起他的手，放在自己的脸颊上。

“老娘受够了啊！要搞就滚出去搞不要在我的实验室里！东条——”入间美兔的大吼打断了旖旎的氛围，最原终一慌乱的撑起身子，身后其他十几位同学沉默的注视让他简直想要把帽子扣回脑袋上，在看到百田竖起的大拇指时，更是想捂住自己的脸，钻回仪器。

“不过这个人为什么在自己的精神世界还要给自己增加难度啊！” “可能这样才有游戏难度吧？毕竟是那个王马。” “不过王马君还真是很主动，难道他真的喜欢最原君吗……”最原终一拉着王马小吉，匆匆跑出了入间美兔的实验室，到了走廊才发现两人紧握的双手，又慌忙地松开。

“所以小最原不打算对我解释一下吗，这是哪里？这又是什么情况？”王马小吉看着他慌乱的动作，却没有再去牵他的手，而是双手环臂，靠在身后的墙上。

“王马君现在应该都想起来了吧，在弹丸论破v3里发生的一切。因为部分同学的精神受到了损害无法醒来，我们试着调用了二代前辈们的机器，入间同学改造了它，让它更适合我们的需求，'进入精神世界的人只需要满足原主人的愿望，就可以让原主人苏醒过来'。”

“嗯……所以小最原进入了我的精神世界，然后呢？就这么简单吗？”

“其实这不是我第一次进入你的精神世界了，之前……”他的眼神暗了暗，“入间同学为你增加了很多'权限'和'规则'，你是最晚醒来的一个。”

“ '权限'？'规则'？就是我实现的愿望和付出的代价吗？”王马小吉虽然用着疑问的语气，但表情显然是已经确定。

“是的，我们需要实现你的愿望，但如果你能控制一切的话……我们尝试过，这样很危险，所以由我实现一些小愿望，减少程序的压力，我能力之外的，再由程序决定。”

“所以小最原就是游戏GM咯？听起来还挺像圣诞老人的，可以更多一点实现我的愿望吗？”

“但是你的愿望……因为我不是这个世界的人，所以复杂的计算和你的潜意识一起，让世界崩坏了，我当时只想要修复它，毕竟谁也不知道精神世界变成了这样会发生什么，但是我同样不知道恢复的办法，你消失的时候，我……”

最原终一的眼眶有些发红，他平复了一下情绪，看着眼前认真听他讲话的王马小吉，忍不住想起春川魔姬唤醒百田解斗后流下的泪水，拥抱的茶柱转子、夜长安琪和梦野秘密子……同伴们一个个醒来，而他在王马小吉的世界里无数次失败，甚至几次危及生命。

但如今他终于醒来，那些焦急、沮丧与恐惧都成为了过去式。

“我还有一些事情想说，”最原终一似乎下定了决心，声音有些艰涩，躲避着王马小吉的眼神，“因为之前在王马君的精神世界里发生了一些危险，所以入间同学又增加了一些'规则'，她调整了部分你对我的好感，用于保证我的安全，所以如果你不喜欢我的话，我也……可以接受的，我不会出现在你面前了。”

他小心翼翼地观察着王马小吉，刘海遮挡了他的表情，他的肩膀颤抖着，突然发出一声嗤笑。

“？”最原终一茫然的看着王马小吉向他招了招手，但还是听话的走了过去，然后被肩膀上突如其来的重量和爆发的笑声吓得一抖。

“噗，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！小最原还真是……原来这就是你开始不想对我表白的原因吗？怕我其实不喜欢你？”他笑得眼泪都挂在眼睫，扶着最原终一的肩膀保持着平衡，见最原终一点了点头，他笑得更凶了。

“在我的世界里，我一直在想一件事情，我不知道小最原对我的喜欢究竟是因为回应我的期望，还是出自真心。”他伸手擦去笑出的泪花，双手固定最原终一的脸，不让他继续逃避。

“现在我没有了'权限'，你也没有'规则'，我还是喜欢你，你呢？”

——END——

没营养的碎碎念：  
后来续的部分是补充解释正文，因为是临时起意想改结局＋限定首尾挑战，所以不太好写进正文。  
改结局是因为绘羽老师的画太甜了，我不忍心be了，所以可能，或许，有点突兀，逻辑也有点，因为全是大纲之外的东西……  
感谢阿星帮我改文，没有阿星就不会发出来了，这种写了两个星期从九千删回五千又改了三个星期都不满意的文，归宿只剩下垃圾桶。  
最王入坑这么久第一篇正经贴贴，忏悔。  
还差点是个be，忏悔。  
本来是一个双向暗恋在末日里表白互通心意的甜肉，就想写末世里不管不顾享受当下的感觉，在无秩序的世界和残破废墟里的性和爱，顺便结合一下原作。  
写着写着听到歌单里的病娇曲，如果这个灾难是人为、或者说神意的呢。  
再后来，不牺牲自己怎么证明爱你胜于生命呢。  
就变成这样的故事了。  
（虽然被吐槽这个小吉是继承并且加强狛枝技能的亲儿子）  
然后如果最原终一视角的话，这可能会变成搞笑文，所以不会有了。


End file.
